Gwen
by Genzai
Summary: Set in an alternate universe in the DBZ world, where the planet Vegeta rules over earth, Brolly is king, and Sy is a slave girl going to change it all.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters, whether they are from the series or the DBZ movies. This story is made up by me. I do own Gwen, Zalma, and Sy. They are fictional characters.

In a different dimension in the Dragonball Z world, where the planet Vegeta and the Sayain Empire still stands tall, taming where earth and many other planets are enslaved, one girl defies it all by taming the most ruthless Sayian of them all. Living on earth in an oppressed world with no future, Gwen is a servant in the house of Zalma, who is an elite class warrior that lives on earth. He has just sent many of his house holds slaves, including Gwen, to the planet Vegeta, where they will serve the king… Brolly. This is her story.

Gwen was tired. She put her head down on the lump of hey that was covered by a light sheet, which served as a pillow. She was always tired at the end of the day, as any slave would be. Washing floors, baking food and serving it to the earth's official elite's, which were of course all pureblooded Sayians. Her slave quarters, with whom she shared with four other people, three half Sayians and one human, which was her. Were all crammed into this dark, dirty room, with no window or privacy, just a couple of dim lights around the room.

_It's really not that bad in here._ She thought to herself.

Compared to other slave rooms, which had no light at all and had a lot more people in them, she sighed and thought for just a brief moment that she was lucky. Gwen didn't mind that she was slave. It was the only life she knew. She wasn't like the other slaves fantasizing of a better life, which was a life of freedom. Yet, Gwen had to admit she herself had once been one of those young dreamers at 10. But now, she was practically an adult at the age of 18, and forgetting all those stupid dreams of freedom. Peace and freedom would never happen in her world and she had to face it. Thinking as she dozed off in her bed.

Zalma was in the main control room of his mansion talking with the commander-in-chief of the whole Sayian army, Nappa. Nappa was a tall man, large in build, and bald. Zalma was round in proportions with blackish blue hair and a loud voice. He was talking with Nappa over the computer video monitor.

"Zalma, the king's adviser requests at least a dozen more slaves by next week." Nappa said in an official tone of voice.

"Yes, of course. I will send some of my best slaves immediately." Zalma nodded and just as Nappa was about to turn off the video monitor, Zalma interrupted.

"Nappa if I may ask why does his majesty want my slaves?" Zalma questioned with hesitation. Nappa was a little surprised by his questioning.

"The adviser for the king has heard a lot about how your slaves follow orders and do as they are told without question. Which I think _you're _lacking in Zalma, for questioning me about _you're _orders. Just have them shipped to planet Vegeta by next week. " He then shut off the monitor.

Brolly was as bored as ever. He hated sitting on the throne in the great hall listing to this weakling messenger telling, no, pleading his case about the slave rebels and how it was getting more harder by the day to keep them in line and that something drastic must soon be done to stop them.

"Sire, I can assure you we are trying and doing are best to keep the rebels in their places."

The messenger was silent and waiting for king Brolly's reply.

"Sire?" The messenger said again.

Then suddenly Brolly lifted a hand toward the man, gathered his ki and blasted. After he blasted the man away, Brolly laughed in delight. He had finally ending his boredom, even if it was only for a little bit. Some of the guards in the room tensed. Another man stepped out of the shadows from the side of the room and was walking towards the king. Brolly looked towards the man and scowled.

_Father._ He thought in disgust.

He hated his father from the very day he was born, Paragus, the man that put him on the throne. Brolly knew that his father would have been king, but the only reason Brolly was king and not Paragus was that, the Sayians followed power. Since Brolly surpassed all Sayians in power, including his father, thus he over through the old king Vegeta and became the new ruler. It was a new era, but his father ended up ruling more then Brolly did. Brolly had no desire to be king. His passion was more in the heat of battle.

"King Brolly," his father started to say, already he could hear the disappointment in his voice. But Brolly didn't really care. "You should be more patient with your servants."

He looked over at his father, still not changing his look of boredom and hate.

"I don't care; I only did it for the fun of it." He said smiling to himself.

Paragus dropped the subject. They had more important things to worry about then one dead servant.

"Anyway, I requested that some more servants be brought to the palace to serve you. Since more and more seem to go missing."

_Great, more useless people to work in the palace._

"Good. That will be all for now Paragus." Brolly said. His father left and after he did, Brolly went out to his sparring area out in the middle of nowhere to go practice. He needed something to take his mind off of everything, and so he left.

"Wake up you disgusting slaves!" yelled the man in the doorway.

Gwen woke up confused and not really knowing what was going on.

_I don't get it? The slave masters never wake us up this early. Actually, they never wake us up. What the heck is going on?_

"Hurry up you weaklings!" The man yelled again. This was his last warning before we all got a beating.

No one said anything. Everyone in the cell made their way to the door and into a straight line. We were led through the dark halls and onto the landing platform outside. The three people in my quarters merged with a larger group. Then, still not know what was going on everyone on the platform was loaded onto a giant, steel, space ship. All of us were once more led into different cabins. One of the slave masters suddenly shoved me through one of the steel doors on the ship. I was now in a tiny room with little light and what seemed to be 2 people. The heavy door slammed behind me. I could feel some other people in the room with me and I wanted to see who these new people were.

"Hello?" I whispered at first.

"Hello, who are you?" A voice replied.

"My name's Gwen, what's yours?" I said confidently.

After a brief moment of silence a tiny, low, voice responded.

"My name is Sy."

I looked over in the corner of the cell and saw a small, young girl of perhaps 15 or 16. She looked ragged in a brown, unclean, shirt and skirt. She had dark blond hair and was really skinny. Her eyes were black and filled with shy innocence. I sat down and lay back against the wall.

"Do you know where were going?" I asked.

"…." Sy was silent. So I decided to ask again.

"I said do you know…" She then cut me off.

"No."

_Ok. Well, that solves that._

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. There was nothing to talk about, only the unknown.

They arrived a few days later. All of them had lined up on the landing platform of this new planet and had received orders of where to work. The bulky Sayian that was shouting orders to each of the slaves made his way down the line to Gwen. She was getting more nervous with every task that was appointed to each person. Finally he had come to her.

"You will clean the floors and be a personal servant to his majesty." He said and moved on down the line. After all the slaves had been appointed to each individual task, the man stepped back and said one last thing to them all, "You're here to serve the king. That's your purpose in life and that's all you're here to do. So there will be no foolishness or trying to escape, is that clear!"

No one said a word, which meant a silent 'yes.'

They were all lead and shown there area's of work and begun.


	2. Note from Genzai

I have writer's block. Anyone who has idea's for this story is more then welcome to help me out. I will note you for credit. Thank you! -Genzai


End file.
